narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Koharu Hyūga
Koharu Hyūga (日向こはる, Hyūga Koharu) was born as the only son of the main house in the Hyūga Clan in Konohagakure. He first becomes a member of Team 10, but later defects from the village after his parent's murders; thinking they were murdered unjustly by the village elder's. He seeks out Hidoi for power to destroy Konoha; becoming an international criminal. However after learning the truth of his parent's deaths and running into a reincarnated Haishin Hyūga; he confirmed the truth and sealed his father. He decides to join the battlefield of the Fifth Shinobi World War on the side of the Shinobi to fight by Ryuun Shukiro's side. However, after defeating Tanakuya Shukiro, Koharu wanted to create one entire nation, from the major countries, through force. Ryuun opposed and, during their fight, goes too far and accidentally kills Koharu; causing Ryuun to become a rogue ninja after he fled and didn't return to Konoha. Backround Koharu was one of the kidnapped kids from the Shukiro Era when he was three years old. He was one of the kids that had survived the DNA experiments and was put in the Sharingan Project. Out of twenty of the kids put in the Sharingan Project Koharu, and three other kids survived, and after the Shukiro Massacre was returned to Konoha. He later met Ryuun Shukrio a year after, and became best friends. A few months later he introduced Ryuun to Iroshi who convinced the two of them to enter the academy. Koharu was a slightly above average student and graduated into Team Ayane alongside Ryuun Shukiro, and Kiyoyumi Hiroko with Ayane Kasagawa as team leader. Personality In Part ll, Koharu was an exuberant, jolly, carefree, cheerful, and a respectful person. Koharu also has a number of childish traits such as being a picky eater (He barely eats his vegetables except on special occasions), owning stuffed animals, and being afraid of ghosts. After the death of his parents, Koharu’s personality changed drastically. Changing almost immediately changing his carefree personality into a dark-like, cold hearted nature. He also fought differently after this in a noticeably increasingly violent way, by increasing the amount of chakra the penetrates the chakra system in a cruel way. After some time, Koharu notices that the curse mark Osoroshī had branded on him was feeding on his chakra. Because of this, Ayane used the Evil Sealing Method to keep it at bay. However because of Koharu’s new cold behaviour, he had released it multiple times during fights against bandits and other low level enemies in order to viciously kill them. He had changed by such a large extent that Ayane noted that Koharu was a completely different person. Koharu also ignored Ryuun and Kiyoyumi as he mentioned, “They are part of this damn village.” He grew such a strong hate for the village that he defected to join Osoroshī in order to gain enough power to destroy Konoha. In Part ll, Koharu shown to be confident in his new found abilities. Constantly showing no concern or fear in any situation; instead being completely composed and calm. Even when fighting an enemy such as Didachi - a jashin worshipper who couldn't be killed - he still showed no emotional build up. Koharu also learned to never underestimate an opponent, showing his new concious nature. Especially when fighting opponents he noted to be powerful such as Amai, and Rakuda. Koharu has displayed a huge amount of pride in the Hyūga name and a great sense of loyalty to it - shown as he wore a replica of Neji Hyūga, which had become a tradition for one teen member of the clan to wear to honor Neji. When Koharu felt he had grown stronger than Osoroshī, he thought that giving up his body to him was an insult to not only himself but also the clan. He also viewed any outsider of the clan wielding the dōjutsu as an insult, since the eye represents the power of the Hyūga Clan; showing disgust towards the Raikage for owning two Byakugan. Appearance In Part ll, Koharu wore an exact replica of Neji Hyūga's ninja outfit as it was a tradition for the first born of the main house to wear this replica to honor Neji's sacrifice. Abilities Though he has shown to be silly and looks physically weak in Part l, Koharu has been shown to be smart, head strong, and completely unpredictable in what strategy he would come up with. He took special training from his father, who taught him advanced techniques which he learned relatively fast. However because his intellect in using taijutsu was high, his body wasn't able to catch up and is usually found covered in bandages. He steadily developted his abilities, being capable of defeating Ayane's water clone while in a smokescreen and being able to hold his own against Shiro, who was known for her skill in Steel Release and speed. In Part ll, he increasingly became more powerful, gaining a series of abilites such as the Cursed Seal of Heaven, a stronger use with his sharingan, and making a summoning contract with the unkown Scorpions. His abilities increased further after defeating powerful opponents from the Akatsuki, and much more. Byakugan As a member of the Hyūga clan, Koharu possessed the Byakugan, a dōjutsu kekkei genkai which granted him near-360° vision, along with x-ray vision, and the ability to see chakra networks, among other things. The Byakugan however, does have a small blind spot located at the third upper thoracic vertebrae, which Koharu wasn't aware of until the Chūnin Exams. Though the Byakugan naturally has a 50 meter vision while activated, Koharu increased it's range many times that by Part ll, had been increased to at least 900 meters. Koharu has also been noted to have an extremely powerful Byakugan by his father. Koharu went through intense training with his father to see special nodes on the chakra network, called tenketsu. Taijutsu As a member of the Hyūga clan, Koharu specialized in close-range taijutsu combat. In battle, Koharu has shown tremendous agility and dexterity, capable of simultaneously dodging and striking an opponent with no wasted movement. His attacks are fast and fluid, precisely striking in rapid succession to leave very little time for his opponent to find an opening to counter. Koharu's fighting style was the signature style of his clan, the Gentle Fist, which takes advantage of the Byakugan's sight into people's chakra pathway system. The Gentle Fist allows him to cause internal trauma with minimal external force as it relies on surgical injection of chakra into an opponent's chakra pathway system. Koharu could also see tenketsu, because of this he could use Gentle Fist to not only damage opponents, but control their chakra flow as well. Koharu also can strike his own tenketsu with precise accuracy to release them in order to increase his chakra tremendously. Using the Gentle Fist, he could also effect internal organs, allowing him to be capable of killing an opponent with a single strike should he aim to harm the heart. Training in the Gentle Fist style implies superior chakra regulatory control and mastery of the human chakra network. As a result of this training, Koharu could eject chakra from any tenketsu in his body as a means to slow or impede incoming projectiles. As a member of the Hyūga clan's main house, Koharu was given special lessons by his father. He learned relatively quick, being able to use the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms as a genin, and possessed the ability to use the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven by the last round of the Chūnin Exams. In Part ll, he had learned the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm by himself, which allows him to expel chakra from his palm to attack opponents out of his physical reach. He used this knowledge to create the Eight Trigrams Vacuum Kick, which allowed him to do the exact same thing, but from the bottom of his feet. When trapped by an enemy, he could use the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body, to release chakra from the tenketsu to free himself. After running into Ryuun for thef irst time in Part ll, he later created the Gentle Step Triple Scorpion Threat, which is basically his own version of the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. This technique created shrouds of chakra over his arms and tail bone to give him a scorpion like appearance, and is incredibly powerful. In battle he had shown to be able to slice opponents and boulders with ease, and had full control of the tail which he could use to pierce almost anyhing. Ninjutsu Summoning Technique After Koharu made his contract seal with the scorpions, he had learned to use their power quickly. He is able to summon large scorpions, to scorpions the size of carts, to even hundreds of tiny scorpions in which he is able to summon from his sleeves and pants. He was so clever at using his scorpions that many shinobi mistaken his summoning technique for the hiden of the Aburame Clan. Also because his scorpions use many poison based attacks, he has grown an immunity to most poisons with the help of the Great Scorpion Sage. Also, unlike most summoning sages, is able to be summoned by Koharu into combat for his early age. Though the Scorpions can't use or teach Koharu sage mode. They did teach him an incredibely dangerous skill. He learned the Perception Prowess technique, which allowed him to grow two extra eyes on his forhead. With this technique, Koharu was able to further increase his visual prowess with the ability to have his Byakugan and Sharingan activated at the same time. However because of the amount of concentration this technique requires, Koharu is only able to extend the time from five minutes to ten. Nature Transformation When Koharu gained the Mangekyō Sharingan, he also possessed the Amaterasu. He developed it into an advanced form that had been named Blaze Release by it's creator, Sasuke Uchiha. Aside from being able to unleash a wave of unquenchable black flames that incinerates everything that reflects in his eyesight, Koharu is also able to use the black flames surrounding his Susanoo and creating a barrier. Koharu is able to use the Amaterasu by using his left eye, and with his right eye can control the black flames. He is also able to use the Tsukuyomi with either one of his eyes. He developed techniques using the Susanoo with his Gentle fist to slam enemies caught by it and even made a technique allowing the Susanoo to use the sixty-four palms technique. The eternal sharingan gave him the ability to use Amaterasu without any pain or visual loss. Koharu is able to use these black flames to create a wall of black flames, and even materialize the flames onto his Susanoo for protection. Koharu also is able to touch these black flames without being injured, allowing him to encase his hand in the black flames to perform gentle fist techniques with the added effect of the flames devouring the opponent when struck. Koharu can then add the black flames on his own chakra while using his blazing palm technique to increase the damage. This was shown when he added Amaterasu to his rotation technique and to the mountain crusher. Dōjutsu Sharingan Koharu obtained genetic material from the Uchiha Clan from the Sharingan Project, which gave him possession of the famous kekkei genkai, the Sharingan. It was awakened the day the project was completed on him at age three with one tomoe. However because of the physical and the trauma from the experiment he was unable to recall how to use it until his battle with Shiro which had appeared with an additional tomoe, afterwards he was able to awaken it with ease. This dōjutsu grants Koharu multiple enhanced visual powers. It grants him immense clarity, able to observe and differentiate the flow of chakra and perceive everything within his sight and from that able to accurately predict a target's movements. After his Sharingan fully develops, he was able to keep up with Ryuun's initial jinchuriki form and two-tailed form after her rampage. Though however he wasn't able to dodge every attack from the tailed beast shrouds even though he was renown as the fastest genin in the chunin exam that year. It also allows Koharu to perfectly mimic a person's movements and even copy their techniques into his own possession, provided he is physically able to since using techniques such as the Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms had some physical damage to his arms. Koharu is also able to simultaneously use a sharingan on one of his eyes with the Byakugan on the other. His sharingan has also shown to perform powerful genjutsu through eye contact. Being able to pass genjutsu to Kiyoshi during a fight, and even stop an attack from Amai for a few seconds. Koharu was later able to use his sharingan to pass genjutsu to multiple opponents, being able to give thirty targets that were in the level two cursed seal state. Koharu was also able to enter Ryuun's subconscious, during one of his rampages, to suppress Kurama's chakra. Mangekyō Sharingan Koharu awakened his Mangekyō Sharingan after learning the truth of his parent's deaths, thinking they were unjustly murdered. After learning about his parent's betrayal, the tomoe of Koharu’s sharingan spread and converge along the edge of its iris, taking the appearance of three red “Y” like shapes. From the use of the Mangekyō Sharingan, prolonged reliance upon its ocular powers places a great burden on his eyes and body, deteriorating his vision after each use. However because Koharu didn't believe this fact, he kept using the eye’s power in order to test his prowess. He used the Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo to such an extent that his vision had severely deteriorated to the point that he struggled to see two feet in front of him. Koharu later joined the Akatsuki in order to have two Unknown Mangekyō transplanted by Tsuki Shukiro himsef at a hidden laboratory. After obtaining the eternal version, Koharu has never felt pain, or had any deterioration of his sight for using his sharingan; allowing him to go however far he wanted with his Amaterasu, Tsukyomi, and his Susanoo. Koharu has proven to be highly proficient in using the Susanoo, a manifestation of a humanoid constructed by chakra. At first he only was able to use partial transformations, but later obtained the complete version while fighting against the Kage Summit. Offensively, the Susanoo can attack the opponent using Gentle Fist-like attacks that insert it's strong chakra into the user, and can also create weapons out of the black flames. Defensively, Koharu can use either a partial transformation, or a full transformation to protect himself against attacks. Although he is able to create weapons for the Susanoo with the black flames, Koharu has shown to rather coat the Susanoo's hands with them in order to perform smashing or Hyuga-like attacks. During the Fifth Ninja War, Koharu gained his final Susanoo form which changed the appearance greatly. Getting a scaled body, knight-like armor, a scaled sword and a bow which can fire bolts of black flames. Koharu is also able to use natural energy to strengthen his Susanoo by using Hidoi's curse mark as a source of nature energy. With this, Koharu was able to fend off Tanakuya's Susanoo and even his Senjutsu powered Wood Release techniques. Stats Part 1 Introduction Arc Upon the formation of Team 10, Koharu was the hyper one of the team. Before the teams were selected, Koharu and Ryuun walked to the academy together. However when all the adults started commented on Ryuun, saying Shukiro ''as if it was the worst thing to be and saying he should just leave the village. Koharu was annoyed and made an outburst in Ryuun's defense, causing Ryuun to run off. After Koharu caught up to him, he realized Ryuun was crying because of his red eyes. After the teams were selected, Ryuun ran off, leaving Koharu with Iroshi. They ate lunch together and talked about how they would become powerful ninjas. When lunch ended, Koharu was late for the meeting, like usual. He felt awkward about Ayane since she acted like a ''kid ''when she skipped away with them following. They told Ayane a little about themselves, and after they were done Ayane told them to meet her in the Third Training Grounds at 4am, without eating breakfast, which Koharu questioned her about. Koharu was late, but was surprised that Ayane hadn't showed up yet. After many hours, twelve, Ayane finally showed up and had to wake up Koharu. She told them they needed to take two bells from her. After they began Koharu hid and watched Ayane with his Byakugan. He saw Ryuun and Kiyoyumi's plan fail then ran to their aid after Ayane left. Then they made a plan with several deceptive strategies, leading to Koharu ultimately stealing Ayane's bells. After the test, Ayane gave Ryuun a test since he was able to get her off guard for Koharu. She told him to pick either Kiyoyumi or Koharu to pass, while the other would be removed from the ninja roster. Koharu didn't feel nervous at all since he knew Ryuun would pick him, but was surprised when Ryuun chose all of them to pass. Ayane then let them pass and gave the hungry trio the lunches she had in her backpack. Land of Fruit Arc After a month of terrible D-Rank missions, team 10 was sent to protect merchants as a convoy. They met the merchant Kazue at the gate. Once team 10 got to the caravan, they met Kenta who told them their orders. Koharu, Kiyoyumi, and Ryuun helped push the wagons, with help of Ryuun's shadow clones, while Ayane was told to just walk by the wagons and sense for any sign of danger. Once the day was over and everyone had put up camp, Koharu went to sleep. In the morning Ryuun tells about his suspicions to Ayane when everyone wakes up, and that he saw Kenta leave the campsite in the morning, which he told Ayane since he didn't come back for hours. Ayane took Koharu to search for him with Koharu's Byakugan, but told Ryuun to tell everyone that they were going to still push on forward. After some time of searching, Ayane and Koharu Kenta's dead body, and brought it to the caravan. Ayane then rips off "Ling's" hat to see that Ling was actually Princess Akahana from the Village of Fruit. After an explanation they were attacked by the three rogue shinobi: Gorou (Hidden Stone), Jirou (Hidden Cloud), and Fuyu (Hidden Mist). Ayane however told them to watch the back of the wagons to protect the caravan. However Koharu came up with a plan to separate at least one rogue ninja from the three to make Ayane's chances of winning better after watching the battle. After having Kiyoyumi transform into Akahana, the trio ran into the woods with Jirou following them. Though they succeeded with Koharu's plan, they weren't ready for a battle to the death fight. Jirou tried to kidnap Kiyoyumi but failed after she pulled a trick on him. Ryuun displayed his explosive shadow clone technique which later trapped Jirou after his sword was destroyed and dust clouds formed around him, burning his eyes. Koharu then finished him off with his Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, though it burned his hands, which killed Jirou. Ayane later found them and bandaged Koharu's hands, and a huge gash in Ryuun's back after killing Gorou, and Fuyu. After reaching the Village of Fruit, Akahana brought team 10 to the palace where they met her father. Although he was very old, he still walked on his own and could hear relatively well. Ayane explained what happened to them, and Kenta. He then agreed with Ayane to pay an additional charge of an A-Rank mission to pay for Akahana's safety, and to finish off the last rogue ninja. Akahana brought them to the guest rooms, where Ayane would sleep in one, and the trio would sleep in the other. After Kiyoyumi and Koharu fell asleep, Ryuun walked out of the room and in the courtyard to think about how he felt, and to watch the stars, then fell asleep outside. The next morning Ayane gave the three of them the tree climbing excersise, saying the winner would get an additional and special lesson. She then left to guard Akahana back at the village, while they kept practicing. After Ayane came back she told them to come back to the palace to eat dinner, then they went to bed. For everyday for the next eleven days, the trio practiced and practiced, with Ryuun and Koharu having a friendly competition. On the next day Ryuun finally made it to the top, Koharu was next, then Kiyoyumi. While Ayane watched them all that day. They then went back to the village for a celebratory dinner at the palace. However the next morning, Koharu and the rest of the team woke up to screaming. They all ran into the daimyo's room to see Akahana sobbing over her father's dead body. Ayane studied his body and came up with the conclusion that he was poisoned by the apple juice he drank during dinner, and that the ice had slowed down the effects. Akahana told her that the person who brought the juice was one of their servants, his name was Kurai. Ayane immediately freaked out. She picked up Akahana, and told Koharu, Ryuun, and Kiyoyumi to follow her. They ran into the woods, but stopped in a clear opening, since Kurai had already found them, with a kunoichi with him, Shiro. Koharu and Ryuun fought Shiro and was caught by her metallic cage jutsu, trapping them in a prison. Shiro used her hiding in steel technique to walk in the cage, creating a battlefield that they couldn't escape. After some time fighting her, Koharu awakens his Sharingan, allowing him to see her movements. They both then performed a combo attack with explosive clones while Koharu gave directions. Koharu managed to hit Shiro down with an kunai with a paper bomb attached, Koharu then tried to stab her but got stabbed instead. Koharu blacks out until the fight was over. After this incident - and bandaging Koharu - Team 10 appeared at Akahana's ceremony of becoming a daimyo. They bid everyone farewell then returned to Konoha. Chunin Exams Arc When Team 10 returned to Konoha they continued to complete D-Rank missions daily. Then after a few months, all the Jonin were called to a meeting by the Hokage discuss the chunin exams which would be held in Konoha that year. Later Koharu learned about the Chunin Exams, and that they were reccomended by Ayane to enter, leaving Koharu excited. Koharu and his team appeared at the room to sign into the chunin exams on that day of, but there were two genin blocking the way. The crowd prevented them from doing anything, but Iroshi and his team got through. Iroshi beat the two genin without even trying then opened the door for everyone. They talked with Koharu's team for a bit, then walked into the room. They met Michiko Nara, Kaito Inuzuka, and Tenshi Aburame inside, but weren't able to talk much since the proctor, Hideki Yoshida, appeared with a group of chunin to start the first phase. In the the first phase, a written test, the genin were forced to take a test with sole purpose of encouraging them to cheat in order to pass, without being caught. Ryuun picked this up relatively quickly and decided to use Morse Code, which Ayane had taught them a while back to talk to his team, to talk to Koharu and Kiyoyumi. He had Koharu use his Byakugan to find the answers, then tell them the answers through Morse Code. After the questions were answered and Hideki said it was time for the tenth question, Koharu was ready for it. But when he was faced with the idea of failing and never being allowed to take the test again, or to give up to try it again during the next exams, Koharu listened to Ryuun angrily stating that, he was ready to become a chunin; meaning that he would never run away. Koharu laughed inside as he watched Ryuun gain more convidence in himself. The willingness to face the unknown was the answer to the tenth question, Ryuun and the rest of Team 10 were allowed to proceed to the second phase. For the second test, Koharu and his team were sent into the Forest of Death with one scroll, with the task of obtaining the other scroll by defeating a team. Soon after entering they were attacked by several ninja. Then Ryuun decided to make a password, but was ambushed by Team Amai before finishing, and later forgetting to. After they lost the fight and losing their scroll - with Koharu and Ryuun unconscious - Kiyoyumi was attacked by Team Mujihi. However Team 9 found them and fought the sound ninja until Ryuun woke up and finished them off and taking their scroll. On the next day Team 10 tracked down and fought Team Saburo's clone and Genjutsu combos after Koharu tracked them down; beating them and allowing them to pass the round. Koharu easily defeated Kitanai in the preliminaries, surprising everyone and exciting Iroshi, Ryuun, Kiyo, and other genin for the final rounds. Koharu was shown to be extremely excited for the final rounds after watching the matches, but was dissapointed to find out they don't start for a whole month. Trivia *Koharu (小春) means "late summer". His name is a female name, however his parents didn't realize he was male until his name was already given. They decided to stick with it for the funny event. *According to the Databook(s): **Koharu's hobbies is training, and thinking deeply. **Koharu wishes to fight Konoha. **Koharu's favorites foods are Cinnamon Roll, and Root Beer. **Koharu's favorite word is "truth, reality" (真実, ''Shinjitsu) Quotes *(To Ryuun) "Shut... The fuck up! You have no idea how I feel. I knew my parents. You don't even know your damn parents names! What makes you think you have any fucking idea how I feel?! Huh?! I knew mine! Loved mine! Look at me! I'm suffering... What makes you know... How it feels to lose it all! *(To Hidoi) "Lord Hidoi, please... Teach me everything you know. I need the power to destroy Konoha." *(To Team Ayane) "I may not be able to get revenge on the last Hokage for what he's done. But I can still crush the village elders and the village that killed my parents. If you want me to go back then wait a year; I'll come back to demolish it." *(To Haishin) "So it wasn't Konoha's fault... Oh my god. I left the village, hurt a ton of people, and tortured Ryuun - my best friend - by leaving. I cuteverything I had with the village... And now your telling me I did it for nothing?! Where do I go... Who am I... Father, what should I do?" Category:DRAFT